Curved split-tip catheters were designed to utilize independent “free floating” distal tip segments that were separated at a distal tip of the catheters to may reduce the likelihood of potential occlusion and sucking during dialysis treatment.
In a reverse blood lines configuration, these catheters may have more than 20% of a blood recirculation.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a curved split-tip catheter that may minimize a blood recirculation during dialysis in forward and reverse blood lines configurations.